The electromagnetic spectrum is used for a variety of purposes. Communications rely heavily on the electromagnetic spectrum. Other related systems such as radar, use the electromagnetic spectrum to identify objects that are in the area surrounding a receiver. As technology increases, the number of devices emitting electromagnetic energy into the environment is increasing dramatically.
Military operations are executed in an information environment increasingly complicated by the electromagnetic spectrum. Therefore, there is a need for military forces to have unimpeded access to the electromagnetic environment. The use of the electromagnetic environment creates vulnerabilities and opportunities for electronic warfare (EW) in support of military operations.
EW includes three major subdivisions: electronic attack (EA), electronic protection (EP), and electronic warfare support (ES). EA involves the use of electromagnetic energy, directed energy or anti-radiation weapons to attack personnel, facilities, or equipment with the intent of degrading, neutralizing, or destroying enemy combat capability. EP involves actions taken to protect personnel, facilities and equipment from any effects of friendly or enemy use of the electromagnetic spectrum that degrade, neutralize, or destroy friendly combat capability. ES is the subdivision of EW involving actions tasked by, or under direct control of, an operational commander to search for, intercept, identify and locate or localize sources of intentional and unintentional radiated electromagnetic energy for the purpose of immediate threat recognition, targeting, planning and conduct of future operations.
As the electromagnetic environment becomes more congested, the signals detectable in the electromagnetic environment become more difficult to detect and identify. For example, unintended electromagnetic energy radiated from a vehicle or weapon, for example a missile, may be in the form of pulse energy. As the electromagnetic environment becomes more crowded, the number and duration of electromagnetic pulses across a wide radio frequency bandwidth increases. In addition to electromagnetic radiation from potential targets, other random radiated electromagnetic energy may be present that does not represent a threat. It is therefore important to monitor the electromagnetic environment and identify the source of detected electromagnetic energy. Conventional detection systems may detect only a very small number of pulse widths and frequencies. Alternative systems and methods for detecting electromagnetic pulses with multiple pulse widths in the electromagnetic environment are desired.